The use of electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, cameras, iPods, etc., is prevalent. The increased use of electronic devices has increased the number of applications and the amount of data being transferred between devices. For example, large audio files, image files, videos, etc., are commonly being transferred between various electronic devices.
Generally, the larger the amount of data, the longer time is required for the data to be transferred. Many technologies have been developed to speed up data transfer from one device to another. For example, TransferJet technology has been developed for close proximity wireless transfers. In TransferJet technology a touch-activated interface may be used for applications requiring high speed data transfer between two devices in a peer-to-peer mode without a need of external physical connectors.
Unfortunately, while TransferJet speeds up data transfer it requires its associated protocol. Accordingly, data transfer between different electronic devices requires the entire data to be processed by the central processing unit of the device. For example, the data being transferred between a card and an electronic device must first be processed by the processing unit of the electronic device.
Processing data through the processing unit is usually slow because the processing unit must access all data packets, process them and store them in a local memory. In other words, the larger the payload the longer time is required for that data to be processed. Processing by the processing unit of a portable device further slows down when the processing unit accommodates multiple applications in addition to the one transferring data. Operating multiple applications simultaneously requires sharing of the resources of the processing unit between different applications, thereby slowing their respective processing.
Furthermore, processing large amounts of data through the devices central processor consumes excessive power. Power is a valuable commodity, especially in wireless portable electronic devices that rely on batteries. As such, transferring large amounts of data through processing by the processing unit adversely affects the power available to other applications.